La Famiglia
by Nightlife666
Summary: AU: Malora. A challenge from Tumblr. Stefan is a Mob boss and Maleficent is a crooked cop. She meets Aurora and wants to protect her from her Father's lifestyle regardless of the consequences to herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Family.

Don Stefan walked through Bella Vita Ristorante. He sat in his usual booth in the back corner. He read his sports page taking notes on all the odds for each game and race. He wrote up his tickets and set them aside. He looked up in time to see a familiar face come into the resaurant. A tall thin brunett walked up to the matradi. He directed her in Stephan's direction. He folded up his paper tucking his betting slipps into the fold.

"Detective Moore. What can I do for you?"

"Stefan. What can I do for you this time?" The detective asked.

Her chestnut hair wildly hung around her sharp features. Her gold hued eyes glimmering in the candle lit restaurante. Her suit slightly crumpled from a long shift at the precinct.

"Maleficent lets go into the back and talk. I need a favor."

Stefen stood up and headed into the back. Maleficent rolled her eyes as she followed the smug man. If she put a bullet in the back of his head she wondered if she would get arrested or a medal. No one knew he was paying her off to have evidence disappear ocasionally. She felt sick every damn time but if it kept her best friend from ending up in the river next she would do it.

Diaval got himself mixed up with The Family but going to them for a loan to feed his terrible gambling habit. A habit Maleficent thought he had kicked. He told her he was going to meetings to get help after the last time she picked up his broken body outside a notorious gmabiling den. She only discovered that was a lie when he showed up at her apartment with a black eye, broken nose and numerous other injuries.

_"I need your help Male. I fucked up." _He had cried into her shoulder. That night he told her about the debt he owed Stefen's crew. And after he passed out on her couch she sought out the Don. Diaval was the only family she had and she would do anything to protect him. Even fuck her own career up.

Once in the back office Stefen locked the door and sat at the desk.

"Maleficent there is something I need you to do and if done to my satisfaction we may be able to settle this litte finacial arraingment we have."

The idea of not dealing with this scum perk her intrest. But she still had to wonder how big it would be to erase a 20G debt.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see my daughter Aurora is studying at NYU and she has a boy that she is close to that I dont like. He has wondering hands and is involved with things I dont want my princess knowing about."

"So he is one of your guys?"

"Being a smart ass got your lip fattened last time." Stefen grind.

"What can I say I'm a glutton..."

Stefen stood up and passed around the office a bit. Maleficent's stomach tightened everytime he passed behind her.

"Your right though. He does work for me. And I really dont want her getting to envolved with him."

Maleficent knew this would me undercover and had to figure out how to convince the Lieutenant to warnt putting her there.

"Anything I should know?"

"Just keep him away from her. By anymeans."

Maleficent nodded and stood. She turned to leave.

"Oh Detective. If I find out you put your Dyke hands on my baby. I'll kill you and your little bird brained friend. Understand?"

Maleficent didnt respond she made her way out the back exit Bella Vita and to her Harley. She sat on the seat for a minute and tried not to hurl.

"Fuckin' A!"


	2. Chapter 2

La Famiglia part 2

Maleficent walked into the precinct. She threw her stuff on her desk and turned on her computer. She stayed up all night coming with a way to convince the lieutenant to send her undercover at NYU. She developed a falsafied case against the kid Philip Principe. She pulled her case file out of her bag and walked over to her Lieu's office. Knocking waiting for an answer her heart was in her throat.

"Come in!" The rough voice called out.

"Maleficent what can I do for you?" The tall man passed around reading one of the files from the huge stack on his desk.

"Uh Sir. I have a case I am building on one of the Lanitoli family's drug runners. But I am missing the one thing to nail the kid to the wall and I have way of getting to him but it needs your approval."

She handed him the case file she concocted and sat in a chair across from his desk. He read through the notes and got down to the undercover order form.

"Malle are you serious?"

"I know it seems like a lot sir but I know for a fact the kid is selling at NYU and I feel the best way to catch him is to pose as a student and perspective buyer. If we nail him we may be able to get him to flip on the bigger guys."

He seemed to ponmder this for a moment. He sat across from her and looked over the file again. He looked up at her and sighed.

"All right Malle. Listen if you feel you need this to nail this guy fine but I want daily reports and I want you to keep me in the loop. If we are going to nail this kid things need to be done by the book. Understand?"

Maleficent felt a weight lift from her chest at the approval but still not happy about baby sitting a mafia boss's daughter.

"Thank you sir. I am going to set up a meeting with the dean of student affairs and get myself situated. I will start tomorrow."

He nodded and waved her off. Maleficent left the office and sat her desk. She made the necessary calls and set up the meeting with Dean Mcain. She sat back and sighed. She began to womder what Aurora was like. Was she anything like her father or was she the polar opposite. She pulled herself in and did a little digging on the girl. 21 years old studying literature and on the Deans list for her second semester. She has never been in trouble with the law but being who she is didnt mean much. Maleficent found a grainny photo in her file but not much to go on for a visual and her social media profiles were set private.

"Well I guess I will eventually find out what you look like."

Malle turned her monitor off and made her way down to her bike. She threw her bag over her shoulder. She had twenty minutes to get across town.

After Malle spent the better part of her afternoon in the NYU administartion building discussing the objective with the Dean, she went home to grab dinner and a shower before packing a bag. She checked over the schedule she would be following and a map of the campus. She made sure she was put into all of Philip and Aurora's classes. Dean Mcain told her that there was an opening in Aurora's dorm and he would get her situated tomorrow.

-Bang bang-

Loud knocking on her door caused Malle to jump. She grabbed her gun and made her way to her door. Checking the peep hole she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Diaval I swear I am just going to unload my clip into your fucking head next time you do this shit."

"Well hello to you too darling. What have I done now?"

She smacked him in the back of the head and went back to the couch.

"That was scaring the shit out of me. And second, fucker, if you gamble again I will kill you myself so help me. I have to go play babysitter to the mafia princess for the an indeffinet period of time. To pay off your fucking debt. Diaval if you werent my best friend I would have left you to the lions."

"Malle I am sorry. I swear I havent been."

They sat together on the couch for a few minutes before Diaval spoke again. He noticed the duffle bag by the door.

"Where are you goin?"

Male looked up.

"Huh? Oh. Well the only way I can keep an eye on the kid is to hang around her school. I have it figured out dont worry about it."

"Just becareful Malle. I dont want these guys getting to you too."

"Hey I'll be fine. Im gonna grab a couple turn a movie on will ya."

Diaval turned the TV on and flipped to the on demand stations.

"What are ya in the mood for Male?"

"Something mind numding. I dont care."

She handed him his beer and flopped into the corner of the couch and put her feet up on Diaval's lap.

"Dude really? How many times can you watch the same shit before it become minotinous?"

"What? Donnie Darko is a classic."

"Whatever man."

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...

"Wha't the fuck." Male groaned as she reached for the obnoxious object.

Her cell showed three missed calls and a text.

"Shit!"

Malle jumped off the couch and ran into her room. Showering and changing into street cloths in record breaking time. She kicked Diavals foot and she passed.

"HUH?"

"I have to go. Lock the door behind you ass. The place better be in tact when I get back or Ill hurt you boy."

She slammed the door shut and ran downstairs. She kicked her bike into gear and road out to the college. She parked her bike in the student garage and made her way to the administrative building to figure out where the were dropping her ass.

"Detective hold on just a moment while i get your papers and I'll bring you to your room."

Dean Mcain came out of the office with a folder and a key.

"This is your room key. Follow me."

As they walked from the administration building to the dorms he walked her up to the third floor.

"Ok Maleficent this is you room 313. Your roommate should be here by now semester starts tomorrow. Good luck with everything and make sure to keep me informed of your progress if you can."

"Yeah sure. Thank you very much for your cooperation Dean Mcain."

Maleficent opened the door and took a deep breath. Her room mate was deffinetly here. one side of the room decorated with little purfume bottles and pictures. Malle threw her bag on the bed and flopped back. The door opened again and a giggle caught her ear.

"Oh. Hi You must be my new roommate?"

Maleficent begrudingly stood up and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl was young blonde and took the breath right out of Maleficents lungs.

"Uh Hi yeah. I'm Malle." She extended her hand to the young goddess.

She shook it and smilled. Her teeth we perfect and her skin flawless.

"Hi Malle I'm Aurora. It's nice to meet you. Im so excited I wont be alone now. I hope we get along."

"Me too. So uh what are you studying?"

"Literature. You?"

"Same. I wonder if we will have any classes together."

"Let me see your schedule?"

Maleficent handed the blond the paper and sat on her bed. She sat next to her and pulled hers out of her back pocket.

"Oh my gosh we are in all the same classes thats so friggin cool."

"Oh nice. You can help me find where the hell I am going."

Aurora giggled.

_ OMG This is going to be a fucking nightmare. She is so damn cute._


	3. Chapter 3

La Famiglia part 3

A few days after the start of the semester Maleficent had figured out Aurora's routines pretty well. She would go to class come back do whatever assignment needed to be done then hang out either in the room or somewhere in the city. Most of the time in one of the museums library or a near by Cafe. Today though after class Aurora was waiting for her outside the lecture hall when she walked out.

"Hey Malle do you wanna go with me to the Met with me?"

"Uhm. . ."

"Oh please come they have a new Celtic art exhibit and I would love to have someone to go with me."

Maleficent had never actually been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She never really felt like it was her kinda thing. But those baby blues begging up at her she figured. . .

"Yeah sure. When are you going?"

Aurora bounced up and down on her toes excitedly.

"We can head over now. The museum closes at 5:15 and its 12 now. So if we catch the 4 or 5 heading uptown we can be there by 12:30 it would give us plenty of time to see the museum."

"Ok sounds like a plan. I just wanna drop this bag off."

The girls walked back to their room and unloaded their books and headed out.

"Aurora!" A voice called from behind them.

"Oh God." Aurora groaned.

"What is it?" Malle asked.

"It's Philip. I swear the kid can't take a friggin hint."

Philip caught up to them and slung his arm over Aurora's shoulders.

"Where ya off to babe?" He asked.

"Malle and I are headed to the MET Philip and for the hundredth time I'm not ur babe." Aurora said shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

"What? Your going to a fucking museum on a Friday night? Why don't you come party with me?"

"Um no. Goodbye Philip." Aurora looped her arm around Malle's Bicep and started walking toward the Subway.

"Oh Come on you're gonna blow me off to be with some lesbo."

Aurora felt Mallle stiffen at the slur.

"Yes I am Philip. Goodbye!" Aurora yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

The pair continued down into the subway terminal chatting about noting in particular. They only had to wait a minute or two for the 4 train to pull in. The train was a bit crowded this afternoon so they both ended up standing. Malle was resting against the wall near the car front door and Aurora held onto the swing bar next to her.

"You know it wouldn't bother me if you were?" Aurora said out of the blue.

"If I were what?" Malle asked.

"Gay. It wouldn't bother me."

"Oh Well I would hope not. I don't exactly hide it very well."

Aurora smiled brightly. The train lurched unexpectedly sending Aurora tumbling forward into Malle. Malle wrapped her arms around her holding her tight against her.

"Oh Gosh I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You ok?"

Aurora looked up into the older woman's felt a flutter inside her chest being this close to her. Her arms felt nice wrapped around her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The train pulled into Grand central and the car all but emptied out. Malle and Aurora sat in the double seat.

"So what made you transfer to NYU?" Aurora asked.

SHIT

"Uh well. I wasnt having the easiest time with certain people where I was so. I got my grades up and applied here."

A quick simple not entirely a lie. . . lie. It spewed from her mouth before she could ever quite grasp what she was saying.

"Oh. Ok. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I like the city and being able to do things like this. And the company is pretty cool also." She flirted with the blond.

A slight blush crept up Aurora's neck. She Pushed against Malle playfully.

"Flatterer. But I have to say. . " They train pulled into the station at their stop and they stood to get off

". . . I am enjoying the company as well. You have an aura of mystery around you that I find quite addicting Malle."

* * *

The girls walked around the Museum for hours. Malle found herself truly enjoying the exhibits and spending time with the young woman. She never thought she would have so much fun in a museum. The walked through the renaissance gallery and Malle stopped in front of a portrait. It was of a woman. Fair haired blue eyed and stunning facial features. But the portraits eyes hypnotized her. Her lips were smiling but her eyes gave off a sadness that gripped her heart.

"Malle?" Aurora brushed her arm.

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong hun?"

"Nothing the painting gripped my attention I guess."

Aurora smiled at her.

"I can see that. She has you crying."

Malle whipped her eyes laughing at herself.

"Tell me what you see Malle?"

Maleficent sighed.

"Well I first saw how beautiful her face was. Then her eyes grabbed me. She has a smile on her face but her eyes portray an incredible sadness. Like she has this deep dark secret that she can't let the world see. So she smiles through the pain. She looks like she wants to cry."

Aurora wrapped her arms around Malle's waist and hugged her tight.

"Do you feel sad Malle?"

The older woman looked down at the blonde.

"Do you see sadness in my eyes?"

Aurora looked up into her golden hazel eyes. She smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Well whatever is going on in that beautiful mind of your's I hope I get a chance to help you through it."

Maleficent laughed.

"I am sure you will Roura."

The headed out of the exhibit arm in arm.

* * *

_"Dispatch we have an officer down repeat officer down. We are on Amsterdam Avenue and West 160th st. We need a bus quick. Hang in Malle a bus is coming."_

_"Office Nuniez repeat last message."_

_"God Dammit. Maleficent has been shot get a bus to Amsterdam and west 160 now!"_

_"10-4 Mike a bus is in route."_

_"I got chu Malle Stay with me Mama. Today aint you day girl stay with me."_

Maleficent's eyes shot open her heart pounding in against her ribs. She was sweating and the phantom pain in her side dissipated. She sat up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

The sudden voice made Malle jump.

"Fuckin A you scared the shit outta me."

"I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare you were groaning. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah it's alright. I have them alot."

"Oh. . . Do you wanna hug?"

"Now that I'll take." Maleficent laughed.

Aurora climbed out of her bed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Malle wrapped her arms aound Aurora's waist and burried her face into her neck.

"You have alot of crap you are carrying in your mind Malle. It could help to talk about it."

"Yeah I know. But not tonight. We have class in the morning."

"MMM. I guess. Night Malle."

"Night."

Maleficent rolled over and stared at the wall her bed was pushed up against. She was afraid to go back to sleep. She didnt want to feel the pain of the bullet piercing her side again. Night terrors and agonizing phantom pains.


End file.
